Lightning does strike twice
by fibbermegee
Summary: Christmas time lightning strikes the lives of many, even Castle. During the holidays an unexpected guest shows up changing their lives forever. A possible season 6 spoiler? Don't know. Enjoy my version of this story. my 11th story Ch. 10-ending posted! many wanted more so might continue it. Tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

"lightning does strike twice" I saw somewhere that Beckett and Castle in season 6-(not sure what esp) had a murder where there was a baby involved. so that night (well morning 11/09/13) had a dreams about that and this is what I came up with. It was more than one dream but I combined them and wrote it down in the dark. I woke up crying (from the 1st dream-nightmare more like) for I'm a big "Caskett" fan and well...you will have to read the story. I had another ending to my dream (2nd dream, make some good things come out of it. After all it takes place at Christmas time-wink)

This is the first dream I have had of them (Beckett and Castle together) since the beginning of season 6. Are there any spoilers, I don't know so I would just say yes to cover any if there are. I don't read any of them (spoilers, news or anything like that, I want the esp to be clean when I watch)-"Castle live", I want to be surprised, that's to me the whole point of Castle and I haven't found one that has spoiled it for me yet-the actors always surprise me.

anyway, hope you enjoy this story. The title came to me because of what Castle, himself said in "Hunt/Target" esp. about his daughter.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX_**

**side notes: **

**1: This story takes place in Dec New York style-cold and snowy (it's only twice okay make that three times snowed where I live and it was only for a day each time-this is in a 30 year period-never seen a white Christmas, Thanksgiving yes,), **

**and 2. Alexis is still not talking to her father about Pi I think that's all you need to know! oh I don't own them, not even the baby!**

**_Lightning does strike twice_**  
**_by fibbermegee_**  
**_11/09/13_**

Castle sitting in his car with Beckett, taps his fingers on the steering wheel. They by the request of Beckett, they were out riding around looking at wedding venues. _When is this going to end?_ he thought to himself waiting on the light to turn green. _We have been at this for hours. I just want..._

"Castle," Beckett yells.

"Huh?" he answers her.

"Pay attention,"

"Right." he moves the car forward.

"I know that you don't want to do this, but it's important to me."

"well, than it's important to me."

"You're just saying that." she shot back at him, irritated with him. _if he didn't want to do this why not be honest with me._

"I want it to be...I want to give you everything that you want...deserve... I uh...um...just want it to be perfect." he smiles. Beckett hears church bells coming from near by and decides, even though it's snowing out, to open the car window.

"Kate, you know that it's well in the teens out there, why open the window."

"I want to feel the breeze, enjoy..."

"Enjoy getting sick. but then again, you were good at playing nurse."

"Castle," she slightly slaps him on the arm, as they round the corner she slightly hears "here comes the bride."

"Slow down,"

"Why?"

"Just humor me?"

Castle slows the car down, sure enough he too can hear the music, "Someone's getting married today."

Little did they know that this is the day their lives would change for ever as well.

Bang, Bang, Bang. Gun shots ring out, shattering the windows of a small country church, sending colored shards in the snow.

"Is that?" Castle asks, knowing all to well what that sound really was. Beckett jumps out of the car, drawing her gun before her feet hit the snow. Castle standing in the snow watches as birds flew from the trees over the small country church. Beckett could hear the crunching of Castle's shoes as he approaches her.

"Quiet, Castle," Beckett slowly walks towards the church. "Let's go." she waves him forward.

"Shouldn't we call for back-up?" Another round of gun shots went off.

"No time," she grabs the handle of the church door and swings it open.

Nothing, no sounds of any kind. That was the spookiest feeling for any cop. Beckett swings her gun around. "Hello," she whispers. Then she sees the bloody flow of blood flowing together down the aisle. Oh no not...

"Not a good day after all."

"Castle,"

"Sorry, I...um..."

She side steps the pooling of blood, and makes her way up the aisle ."We..." She sees some feet from the pew poking out in the aisle. She puts her hand up to stop Castle from moving any closer. She whips out her phone, "I need to call this in. Just stand there." Into the phone, when someone on the other end of the line answers, "This is Detective Kate Beckett we have a murder," Castle holds up his three fingers, "Make that multiple murders at the Church on Mark street."

"How many?"

Castle glances around the scene, "At least six more over there," he points. "And that's all I see from where I'm standing. I'm guessing the whole wedding party." he scratches his head.

"What Castle, I know that look. It's one that tells me something is missing?"

"Yeah the bride and groom."

"What?"

"From here I don't see..."

Lanie walks up to where Castle was standing. "That was quick." he whispers.

"Well, when my girl calls, where is she?" Castle points, "Up that way, she told me to stay here."

"And you listened?"

"Funny," he snorts.

"Oh honey, your suppose to be..."

"We were till we heard the bullets go flying." Castle answers.

"Any one, still?"

"I don't know, Lanie it's a mess," Beckett points out the obvious.

"That it is," the ME glances around the church, blood was now pouring into the aisle in the shape of a river towards Castle's shoes. He steps back some. "Not the day any of them expected," Lanie said under her breath looking at one of the victims. Lanie thinks that she hears movement from farther down the pew where she was looking at a body of a young woman.

"I think that we do have a witness."

"Good can I talk to them." Beckett pops up from kneeling over another body a row behind Lanie,

Lanie shot a look at Beckett then points down.

"Not exactly."

"Not exactly, what do you mean?" Lanie points down again. Then Beckett sees the baby carrier.

"oh no,"

"Oh yes,"

"Our only surviving witness to this is a baby."

"I not quite sure yet, I thought it was moving under the blanket." Lanie swallows.

Beckett pauses then looks back at Castle, "How old?" she whispers.

Lanie slides the covers down to see the baby's face. "I say a couple of months old. No more than that. And he is alive. He just blinked at me."

"So can our witness talk?" Castle asks only hearing bit and pieces of what they are talking about. Beckett shook her head slightly, as she glances her eyes at the baby carrier hoping that Castle would see it as he approaches them.

Beckett reaches down, picks up the little baby boy who was glancing up at her.

"I don't think he will be talking anytime soon."

_**Castle's theme song here! (well that's what I heard in my dream)**_

_To be continued..._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**what do you guys think, I dream this so it's kinda off...anyway I hope that someone will enjoy. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Lightning does strike twice**  
**by fibbermegee**  
**11/09/13**  
**Chapter 2:**

Holding the baby in her arms Beckett makes her way with Castle outside the church, just as Ryan and Esposito are driving up. Castle steps closer to Beckett and the baby, placing his arm around her waist, looking down at the wrapped up baby. Ryan points at them.

"See that's how it's going to be like for the two of them."

"Bro is that?" Esposito exits the car. "Our murder suspect."

"Espo," he could hear Beckett yelling. Castle had to hold back his grin that was a good one, just not in this situation.

"Sorry I..." Esposito starts to apologize as he approaches the couple.

"To soon," Ryan whispers to him.

"No this is our witness," Castle comments, then adds softly. "Our youngest one yet." he grins at the two boys.

"Guys," Beckett's voice held anger at the three of them, "Stop joking about this. Nothing about this is funny."  
Castle lowers his head, "Beckett's right."

"What?" both Ryan and Esposito shoot a glance at Castle. "She's tuning you soft, bro."

"We...uh... should be ashamed...um uh..." he points to the church behind them, "the victims...they um...are his parents." he swallows.  
Both Esposito and Ryan gasp at that comment.

"Along with the rest of the whole wedding party," Beckett turns to walk back to the church.

"I sorry, I..." Esposito apologies again. "Wait, all of them?"

"As far as we can tell," Castle responds.

"Even the bride and groom?" Ryan asks,

"That's..." Castle didn't remember seeing a bride or a groom. Could they be the murders?  
Right before they reach the door to the church, Castle reaches out for the baby, "Let me while you..." Beckett smiles, turning her head slightly his direction. He thinks that she didn't want to give up the baby. That she wanted to protect it. She hands the now sleeping baby to him. He cradles it in nook his arm, holding it against his chest. Hoping that he doesn't wake him up. The baby moves a little to get comfortable but doesn't open his eyes.

"See his arms are made for that, they are the perfect family." Ryan whispers to Esposito as they all re-enter the church. After seeing the scene and all the dead bodies, Esposito now understands why Beckett was so upset with their comments.

"How many victims, Lanie?" Ryan asks. Not really wanting to know the answer, he thinks it's going to be a lot, cause of all the blood everywhere.  
She turns her face to the voice. "Right now, which I have only done one side of the church, it's over 30 victims. Most of them gunshots." she glances back down at the victim that she was examining. "And from the looks of it, they didn't have a chance." She points at the door. "The sign in book at the door had 80 or so names, I can't imagine that many but I'll have to wait and see. It's a very tragic day."

"Have you come across the bride or the groom?" Castle asks.

"Castle," he could hear Beckett's voice from the other pews across the church.

"Sorry, the question just popped out of me."

"No actually," Lanie gets to her feet, "You don't think?" She steps forwards him now seeing the baby in Castle's arms. "One of them did this do you?"

"No just making the comment, all the others..." he points to some of the dead folks.

"Shhh...Not in front of..." Beckett calls.

"I don't think that he can understand."

"Why did the two of you bring him back in here? I told you that, he shouldn't..."

"What see this, I don't think he's doing much of that anyway." Castle comments, chuckling to himself. He couldn't help himself. He always joked when he got nervous.

"I...we couldn't leave him outside in the car." Beckett responds, "And I needed..."

"No, you couldn't..." Lanie smiles at Castle, "But it looks like he's in good hands." Lanie pulls the blanket a little higher up on the baby. _I know that he is,  
_Beckett wanted to say but she had to focus on finding out what happened right here.

Castle walks around the church talking softly the child that was starting to look around in his arms, "and this." he points to a statue, one of the only ones that didn't have any blood on it, "Is of Saint Mark. Maybe that's what we should call you. Do you have a name, little fella?"

"We haven't found one yet," Beckett walks up behind him. "So that name is as good as any."

"So now what happens the little guy?" he asks, touching his finger to the baby nose, making him giggle.

"He will be turned over to the state. Put in the system."

"He doesn't have to," Castle makes the comment, even through he knew that Beckett always had to follow the law. She glared one of her death glares at him. "It's the holidays, I just."

"He's not a puppy, we can't just take him home with us. It doesn't work like that."

"I know," Castle let out a long sigh. "I just don't want to see him lost in there."

"Me neither, but there's not much I can do."

"You can always run away with him." comes a voice behind them. Both spin around to see Captain Gates standing behind them.

"What?" Both say in unison.

"I was kidding, well sort of. I mean no one knows about him. And Lanie filled me in." Castle heart dropped seeing Gates stand there staring at the baby_. __great she knows everything and how she hates me, she will make us drop him off today. not even giving him a chance. _

"What a crime scene you guys walked in on today given..."

"It makes up for all year!" Castle responds.

"Castle, that's not helping." Beckett whispers to him, "Not if..." he lowers his head looking down at the baby. "Beckett's right you know, I..."

"Sorry, I..." he responds facing Gates again.

"He's right, the biggest one of the year, anyway. You guys have a lot of work to do." Gates continues to talk.

"This little fella, Mark." Holds the baby up a little in the air. "I wonder if he will remember any of it?" Castle takes in a deep breath. Gate watches the baby shift closer to Castle's neck, laying his tiny head down. Also, knowing what the law says, she understands Castle's concerns for the little baby.

"I will let you guys take him for a few days, and see what I can do. But don't get too attached to him. When I fill the papers at the end of next week."

"We might have to give him up, I know but..." Beckett starts then the words, 'next week' sink in.

"I can't promise anything but it is the holidays, so if I can delay it, till..." she smiles at Castle, trying to ease his concerns some.

"Thank you sir." Beckett answers her before Castle can.

"Don't thank me just yet detective. Now you guys better leave." Captain Gates points to the back of the church, "Before someone sees you with him." She winks at the two of them. She never really like Castle too much but seeing him take care that the baby didn't see to much of what was going on, she thought that he was in good hands for now.

Castle and Beckett make their way across the church grounds with the newly named baby Mark.  
Beckett, after strapping the baby in the back seat, with Castle's help, sat in the back with the baby to make sure that nothing went wrong.

"I can't believe that..." Castle started when he climbed in the driver's seat, but stops when he saw that Beckett wasn't listening to him. She was to focused on the baby that was sitting next to her. He smiles, _protective already. I just wish...it wasn't quite like this._

"This doesn't feel right?" Beckett commented as they turned the corner.

"What doesn't?" Castle shot a quick glance in the mirror at the two of them. _This scene, it should be like every time we go somewhere. Her and our baby. our baby_ repeats in his head.

"It's like we're, stealing him," she sighs, "Like we're taking him..."

"We're..." He turns to her for a second. "We're not stealing him we're protecting him from evil. Hold on to that..."

A long puff of air escapes her lips, as she exhales. "But then what? As soon as the paperwork is filed. He..." she let her voice trail off as she looks at the baby in his carrier all snuggled up. She slightly touches his face. _He's so innocent in all of this. I..._

_wow I have rubbed off on her. Now she's doubting herself as a cop.  
_

"We protect him as long as we can." He says to her. _I know that I will._ That's when the idea to file for adoption popped into his head._ I'll have to check on that...um...It would be a nice present something for the both of us._

**_TBC..._**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

this was my dream so some of the characters might be a little off but this is how I dreamed them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lightning does strike twice**  
**by fibbermegee**  
**11/09/13**  
**Chapter 3:**

"Castle how do I get him..."

"Oh to stop crying, pick him up. All he probably just wants to be rocked before, before he will fall asleep again," he smiles at her. "Just like me."

"Castle,"

"Sorry, I um...enough about my fantasies. Here," He took Beckett by the arm and leading her to his couch. "Sit down here on the couch." She did as he told her to. "Turn sideways, propping up against the pillow with your feet up. Put your arm here and hand here, now put Mark right here up against you. See easy enough..." the baby wiggles in Beckett's arms. "It's...there's nothing to it...it's..." Beckett starts to gently rock the baby in her arms.

"shh..." the baby's eyes start to shut.

"See what did I tella a little rocking and off to dreamland. Wait, do babies dream at this age?"

"Shhhh..." Castle gently takes Beckett's shoes off her and places a blanket over her lap.

"Can't guarantee he will sleep all night but..." Beckett shots him a death glare look.

"Shhh..."

"Beckett, close your eyes..." She stares straight at him for a second with a question mark look on her face. "Just close your eyes and rest, you are not in this alone. We are doing this together." Castle watches the both of them sleep for a while. "So peaceful they are." He said with a sigh.

The door knob jingles, "Great just what we need." He says under his breath. "The drama queen has just gotten back." Martha comes in; Castle puts his finger to his mouth to quiet her. "Shh...You're going to wake them."  
"Them," Martha mouths then walks around the couch seeing Beckett with a baby. "She's a natural at this."

"I know aren't they so cute together."

"Did you ever..."

"Shhh..." He gets up and walks her softly to the kitchen.

"Well," Martha waited for him to answer her.

"I never..." He shook his head. "I mean..."

"You might want to...you're not getting any younger."

"Thank you mother, now off to bed you go."

"I'm just saying..."

"Castle," He hears Beckett, calling from the couch. "Castle," Her voice was a little more loudly this time. "Yes," He whispers "Right here." She rubs her eyes, "How long have I been sleeping?"

"A little while," She glances down at Mark. "He's perfect."

"Yes, yes he is," Castle stares down, "Yes, you are," He shakes his head and talks a little goofy, "Yes you are." Beckett couldn't help but chuckle at the way Castle was acting.

_Acting like...he sure knows what he's doing. And I._..Beckett feels the baby move some.

"Maybe we should put him down."

"That's a good idea." He reaches out to help her up off the couch. Then she thought that this house, they weren't prepared from a baby coming home.

"But we don't..."

"I know," He takes the baby from her arms and places it on his shoulder. "You still..." She stops her sentence, seeing his eyes glistening."Is that tears in your eyes? Castle are you crying?"

"Yes," He looks over at her, sniffs a little. "Yes, yes I'm..." Beckett gets up from the couch. "I remember when Alexis was this small and." he sniffs, "when you have something like this your life changes and now."

"Oh Castle," she wipes the tears from his eyes. "It's about to change again." She felt the lightning bolt that Castle was talking about. A bonding love that held a family together. Martha was standing on the top of the staircase watching them, hoping that this would bring some peace back into her family. "Now, maybe he will make up with Alexis." Snap! Snap. Martha shot some pictures to send to Alexis. "And maybe this will show her that he still loves her." Castle and Beckett make it back towards the master bedroom.

"Castle what is this?" She points to the bed.

"It's a crib," He smiles, "Well kinda." He lowers his voice, "Sometimes you have to improvise."

"We can't all sleep,"

"No take the bed I'll be fine. Lay him down in the middle of the bed, where I have the great wall of pillows."

"But Castle, "

"It's fine, I did this the first few days with Alexis, in my small apartment, given that was almost 17 years ago," He could hear her sigh. "It will be okay, till we can go out tomorrow." Beckett glances over at the clock on the bedside table, which already said that it was 2:30am in the morning. "Now on the outside you lay down." he continues talking.

"But, I don't want to kick you out..."

"Sleep, there. I'll sleep on the couch, I'll be fine." He winks, not really wanting to leave her in bed alone either. "Alright I..."

"Castle..." she glances around, now seeing that he has left her alone in his bedroom with the baby, "You can't just leave me alone I don't..."

"Go with your motherly instincts Kate, you're doing fine in there." He calls from the other room. She could hear him moving around in the den area trying to get settled.

"Castle what if..." No response.  
Martha seeing all of this walks down the stairs. "Richard what are you doing?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He denies.

"I heard it all." He grabs his mother's arm as she tries to walk towards his bedroom.

"No mother," He whispers, wanting Kate to be alone with the child so she would get a taste of it, just in case someday they had kids. He smiled at the thought of another baby of his own making. "Let them sleep."

"But I..."

"Don't wake them."

"At least let me peer in on them." Her motherly instinct where kicking in as well, he sighs giving up. He was too tired to fight with her.

"Ok, but do it quietly." Sure enough when she peers into the master bedroom, Kate was asleep next to the wall of pillows where Mark was sprawled out soundly sleeping himself. Snap, snap. She took some more pictures before Castle showed up at the door frame.

"See...she does know what to do...she just need to trust herself."

"That's why..." his mother turns to him.

"I left her alone with Mark. Yes."

"You know if you keep pushing them together then she'll fall in love with him and..."

"My point exactly..."

"What? What are you saying, that you...two..." wiggles her finger from Kate then to him.

"No, not yet. I want to adopt him...but I have to wait till after this case is over."

"You don't even know if this..." She looks over at him to face him. "This thing with Kate is going to work out."

"Mother you're right, I don't. But you were right when you said I dragged my feet to long with Kate and now...after today." He blinks and swallows, trying to get rid of the image of all the dead people, at what was suppose to be the happiest day of their lives. "Now I don't want to wait I..."

"You want that family feeling again."

_one that I never really had with my exs..._.He wanted to respond to her but he thought she already knew that. "Yes,"

"Oh Richard." She shakes her head. "I hope you know what you are doing." She pats him on the shoulder as she passing him. "Bring a baby into this..."

"I..." He glances one last time at the two of them sleeping in his bed. His family, well he hopes they will be. "I do..." He whispers, gently shutting the door some.

**TBC...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXx**

**Warning: if you have read any of my other stories, you know that I show the good (happy, happy, happy ect.) and the bad (heart ripping ect.) of Castle. This story has both, that's why it was a nightmare. It has a "castle twist" inside it, so please finish the story before giving judgement. Some people will love it and some will hate it (me for writing it) but I can't control what I dream about. so just giving a warning out there! **

**remember this was a dream and this is how it played out for me,. so if something is strange then well that's how I viewed it.**

**anyway hope you are enjoying it so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: if you have read any of my other stories, you know that I show the good (happy, happy, happy ect.) and the bad (heart ripping, terrifying ect.) of Castle. This story has both, that's why it was a nightmare. It has a "Castle twist" inside it (it is a Christmas holiday story), so please finish the story before giving judgement. Some people will love it and some will hate it (me, for writing it) but I can't control what I dream about. so just giving a warning out there! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX  
**

Lightning does strike twice  
by fibbermegee  
11/09/13  
Chapter 4:

"Castle, the baby he's gone..." panic in Beckett's voice coming from the master bedroom the next morning.

"Not gone...he's right there up against the pillow upper corner."

"How do you know...?"

"You're talking to the master of theology here."

"Huh?" she walks towards him. "You put a camera in the bed with us?"

"It's always been in the bed."

"Castle,"

"Okay, okay. Look, I told you, you weren't alone, we are in this together, as..." he places a small kiss on her lips.

"Coffee?" He hands her one. "Thanks."

"So how was your first night as a mother?"

"Castle, we're..."

"I know temperately parents...but how did it feel?"

"Wonderful." She smiles, "It..." Just then her phone rings, and she didn't get to finish telling him her thought. That this being with a baby couldn't have been any better. She places her cup back in his hand. "Beckett here." She answers her phone, she rolls her eyes as she listens to who's talking to her on the other line.

"And back to work you go." he chuckles, places the cups on the beside table in his room. "Go, I'll catch up. I got this." He watches Mark as he tries to climb the 'great wall of pillows' on the bed.

"Are you sure?" He winks reaching his hands out to the baby. "We will catch you later." Beckett comes closer and kisses Castle on the lips and then kisses Mark on the head. "Behave," she whispers to the baby, "Take care of him, make sure he stays out of trouble."

"Funny, Beckett." He chuckles.

"Someone has to look after you." She watches his face turn away and the smile fade. Then she remembers that, that was what Alexis always did when she wasn't around.

"I'm sorry, Rick I didn't mean..." Castle walks away from her into the kitchen area. T_his thing with Alexis must have run way deep for him to still be hurting. What did they fight about that day?_ She watches him, not saying another word._ I just ruined a great, loving moment between us. I_...she could feel tears starting to make their way to her eyes. Castle's phone rang, "Castle...she's on her way. No I'll..." he sniffs. "be at home today...you guys will be fine without me." He clicks his phone off. Not even saying good-bye to the person he was talking to and not looking in Beckett's direction. "Again, I'm sorry." Beckett calls as she makes her way to the door. She watches as Castle still avoids eye contact with her as he moves around the kitchen gathering things from the cabinets. "Now Mark we need this and this..." She lowers her head and leaves him be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexis sighs from the almost on the floor futonsofa as her phone chirps again on the kitchen counter. Well the unpainted plywood make shift counter that Pi himself built for them.

"Another text from your grandmother," he calls as he bends down to check it out.

"How do you do it?" she asks him.

"Do what?"

"Not let anything bother you?"

"It takes practice why?"

"I..." she lets out a long breath. "Will you teach me how. I want to be like you. I..."

"Lex, listen if you miss your dad that much why don't you just call him. I mean he is family after all."

"I..."

"I know that you want to, I see how this is killing you." He was about to pick up her phone to make her call him, but it chirped again. "Did you ever read any of these?"

"No, gram probably wants me to apologize to him."

"Or maybe not, it's not a text, it's a pic."

"A pic of who...don't tell me it's a wedding pic, cause I..."

"Not exactly. It's...um...uh...one that you..." Alexis grabs the phone up. The screen was filled with a picture of both Beckett and her dad holding a smiling baby boy. She scrolled through the other pics that were sent to her, then tosses the phone down. "See he's already replaced me...I knew that when Beckett, moved in I'd be out and now..." Pi slid down the futonsofa next to her, putting his arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulder. "How could he do this to me and right before the holidays. I thought." she blinks, "I thought...oh never mind, it's not going to happen now. He's moving on and I'm not part of it."

"He's not he's just...extending the family. I say we have them over to congratulate them on the newest addition to our family."  
_our family?_ Alexis thought to herself, _you mean mine_. She shook the thought. "What? Why would we..."

"You can't change what happens to you. You have to say...um...work with the situation at hand. It's the first step in finding peace, not only on the outside but finding peace." He puts his fingers gently on her chest "Inside peace."

"But what if I...can't..."

"Well, then we do it together. I as going to wait till Christmas morning but I think now's the right time." He smiles at her. "I have a question for you but first meditate with me. Free your emotions, free your spirit then answer my question."

"How..."

"Shhh, close your eyes, now breath in and out...in and out." Alexis does. "No, no, slower this time. In and out, in and out. Now let out all negative emotions. I want them all gone and you to be relaxed when I asks you...

TBC...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**if you see anything wrong with it tell me, for this was based on my dream/nightmare of Castle and Beckett. Castle twist is coming...just a friendly warning. Please read the top of the next chapter! anyway enjoy the rest of the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: if you have read any of my other stories, you know that I show the good (happy, happy, happy ect.) and the bad (heart ripping, terrifying ect.) of Castle. This story has both, that's why it was a nightmare. It has a "Castle twist" inside it (it is a Christmas holiday story), so please finish the story before giving judgement. Some people will love it and some will hate it (me, for writing it) but I can't control what I dream about. so just giving a warning out there! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lightning does strike twice  
by fibbermegee  
11/09/13  
Chapter 5:

Days pass..

Beckett finally having a few minutes, to check on Castle and Mark before the boys got back running down a lead.

"Castle I can't have you take care of him all the time."

"Kate it's fine, aren't we Mark," she could imagine Mark in his lap giggling at him. "We are sitting the park right now,"

"The park!" She literally yells at him through her phone. "You took him to the park!" Ryan and Esposito stare over at her, she lowers her voice, "Our park, our special park."

There was a short pause, "Yeah we're swinging. I thought he might like some fresh air, you know some bonding time. What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal," Her voice got louder again. Castle had a way of making her mad quickly with his childish behavior. "Castle,"

She lowers her voice once again placing her hand over her phone. "You can't just take him out like that. What if someone sees you?"

"And that's a bad thing?"

"If the news picks it up then... we..."

"Calm down no one's going to know."

Ryan waves at Beckett and mouths some words to her. She nods, "Look, I got to go boys found a something. Just remember..."

"I know wish you could be here with us," A short pause, "Say bye to mommy."

"Castle," She yells again through the phone.

"Sorry but I..." The baby coos over the phone which makes Beckett's heart skip a beat. She got so use to hearing his cute little noises at her. "See he's even apologizing for me behavior." Even though she wasn't in view of the two of them she could see Castle grinning at her. He had changed since Mark came to live with them. He was happy, full of life.

"Just keep out of trouble...the both of you." Ryan couldn't help but chuckle at her comment.  
Beckett pushes the bottom and places her phone on her desk.

"Looks like you have your hands full."  
She shakes her head rolling her eyes, knowing that Ryan was right.

"So what do we got." She answers trying to change the subject back to the case.

Esposito starts, "Yo," he opens the folder he was carrying. "One of the deceased was related to an old gang but got out 20 something years, and that was in Chicago, not here. I mean other than that, the only other thing all these people have in common is...is the still missing the bride and the groom. It might be all about them. We need Castle on this case...oh speaking of Castle...is he teaching the baby how to get into trouble already." Esposito laughs.

"Yeah, I'm surprised he didn't bring him up here." Ryan adds.

"Don't put that idea in his head." _even though I miss him and want him here to be by me_ she thought. Beckett glances at her now empty coffee cup. Castle never let her cup go that long without getting her another one. Even though it had only been a few days without him, it felt like months. She sighs. Ryan and Esposito knew that she missed having him around all the time. _Is this what it was going to be like all the time?_ she asks herself. She didn't know if she could handle that._ I mean I want...you want both and that's..._she heard her mother say. _How can I? ...you will find away._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"No," Beckett screamed, then shot up in bed. Sweat was dipping down off her face. Glancing around the room, she was finally able to clam herself down some. Then once again panic hit her as she felt around for Mark.  
"Mark," She whisper. Not hearing anything, she got up. "Castle, Castle." She whispers. Then she saw the glow of a light in the den. "Oh, he must..." She put her feet in her slippers and walks towards the door frame. From where she was standing she could see him, with the baby cuddled up against his chest. He slowly turns around.

"Did we wake you?"

"No I?" She didn't want to tell him that she had another nightmare about the murder case. It wasn't something that she ever talked to him about. But this one really disturbed her the most.

"He was getting restless in there so I..." He saw that she was just staring with a blank look on her face. "I think he just wanted to be held again, you know rocked."  
He steps closer to her. "Kate what's wrong?"

She shakes her head, "Nothing, just..." She swallows, "Just watching the two you."

"He's a snuggler, it's a shame he never got to it with his parents." Castle went on talking. Then stop to think about his words. "Is that what's..."

"No I couldn't sleep," she responded shaking her head slightly. _You're not a good lair Kate._ He thought to himself but let if drop, when she reached out for Mark.

"Well he can with me...us." He smiles, handing her the baby, and thinking about what he was planing._ He can forever. I just hope that..._

She pressed the baby against her, to feel him close to her. "I know we are protecting him for now but..." She cut her words off. She didn't want to put a negative spin on this moment but in the real world things like this didn't last. She had seen it too often. She just hopped that she wasn't kidding herself here. She slightly sighs, make Castle come out of his happy thoughts of the three of them living together in the loft.

"I got to thinking about that..." oh how he wanted to tell her what he was planning on but he wanted to make sure about it before he gave her any false hopes. He couldn't bare to see her reaction and then have it fall through.

"Oh," with the look on her face he wanted to forget logic and just go for it.

"I think I want..." but before he could say anymore his phone rang. He rushes over to get it before it rang again.

_TBC..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**hope that someone is enjoying this story! Castle twist is coming...just a warning for all! Please read the warning at the top of the next chapter.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: ****Warning: ****Warning: ****Warning: ****Warning: ****Warning:** **Warning: ****Warning: ****Warning...**  


**************That's all I'm saying...but there is A **Castle twist coming!  


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lightning does strike twice  
by fibbermegee  
11/09/13  
Chapter 6:

"It's three days before Christmas, why does Gates want to see both of us?" Beckett asks as she loaded Mark in his carrier.

"I don't know. She just said come and that she wanted us...well me and to bring Mark. That's all I know."

"How did she sound?"

"Normal, I mean. I didn't pick up on anything. Why? What are you thinking?"

"Not anything that you want to know."

"Oh, you don't think?" Beckett didn't answer him back, which scared him._ Was it true? Did she find something out about Mark that would change..._  
At the precinct everything was running as it always had, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Oh, look the new couple's here." Ryan jokes seeing Beckett and Castle get off the elevator with Mark in hand.

"Hey, guys." Castle was in a chipper mood.

"How's 'little Castle'?"

"Smiling, cooing as usual." Beckett didn't even say hey to the boys.

"What's with..." Esposito asks watching her walk past him.

"Don't asks," Castle shakes his head, "I don't even know. She didn't talk much on the way over here, but then again she didn't get much sleep last night I don't think. I wish she would tell me what's on her mind."

"You know how she is bro. Keeps things close to the heart."

"Yeah but since we are..."

"Together," Ryan finishes the sentence.

"I thought she would tell me everything, she usually does." Castle sighs as he sat the carrier down on the desk.

"Castle, Beckett my office now." yells Captain Gates when she looks up and notices that they have arrived. "And bring Mark."

"Being called to her office is never a good thing. And now she wants all of us."

Beckett sighs, "no it isn't." She glances at Castle, and whispers "And she's not alone."

"Shut the door and have a seat," Gates points to the sofa. Swallowing, they both take a seat.  
Gates let's out a deep breath, _how am I going to tell them this._ With her silence and her looks over at the agent that was standing by the window, Castle knew that something was wrong. He picks up the baby and sits him on his lap, so he's facing Captain Gates. Gates blinks, _I can't do this to them, but I have to. I'm going to have to break all their hearts._ She shakes her head to clear the thoughts.

Gates folded her fingers on her desk and let out another long sigh. Beckett had some idea of what was coming. _How is he going to handle this._ She without moving her head glances over at Castle, who was making the baby giggle._ He's never going to recover if she..._

"I just going to go ahead and say this." The man by the window turns to face them. Then nods to the Captain.

"I have to take Mark back."

"What?" both say.

"I'm sorry there's nothing I can do, I have to turn him into the state...He's been officially adopted."

"What?" both glance at each. Isn't that what they wanted for little Mark...to have loving parents to love him. Well Castle wanted that to be them. He was already had the papers ready.

Castle stands. "How is that even possible?" He stares at Gates, then to the agent. "You just filed the paper work on him...like what yesterday."

"A two days ago yes." Gates answers him.

"So someone had to know about him." Beckett says, with her tone, Castle knew that she blamed him for all of this.

"Someone might have," the agent finally said something. "We don't know. Our job was..."

"Was to rip him from us. That's what your job was." Castle whipped at the Agent.

"Castle," Beckett whispers now standing next to him to make sure that he didn't do anything stupid.

"Can't you..." Gates shakes her head. "So, that's it we just..."

"Castle," Beckett places her hand on his arm, which he shakes off.

"Mr. Castle, Detective Beckett there's nothing..." the agent steps forward some.

"How about if I offer the parents, these so-called new parents more money so we can keep him." The comment was more the Gates, then the agent.

"No Mr Castle," Gates told him sternly. "One I could have you arrested for that, even saying it."

"He didn't mean." Beckett defended him. "He's just..."

"Sure I did." He shot back but in his heart he knew that was wrong.

"Castle," Beckett shot him one of her famous death glares and Gates clears her throat.

"No amount of money, even your money Mr. Castle, will work. Not this time, I'm sorry. My hands are tie. I..."

Castle cradles the baby in his arms knowing it will be the last time he will see this little guy. Gates smiles looking at the baby, who grips Castle's finger sensing that something was wrong._ Now that's a real; father I hate to break up their family but I have no choice._ Castle lefts the tiny hand up that was still clinging to his finger. "I will be back for you I promise." Kisses him on the forehead. Mark looks up at him, was that a tear falling from his little eye.  
Now Beckett knew what real love of a family meant. That a parent would do anything for their child. But how far would Castle go? That's what scared her the most. She was hit by lightning again that was going to change their lives. She thought that he was going to be obsessed in this finding out who the parents where.

"We can't just give him to some strangers," Beckett added now following Castle's unspoken thoughts.

"Detective it's out of my hands," Gates looks over at Castle and raises her hands. "Mr. Castle I've tried everything. But the law is the law. I...I'm sorry." He blinked his world was now changing again. His heart was breaking for a second time. A tear slid down his face. He couldn't believe that this was happening not now, on the heels of him losing his own daughter.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be,"  
Tears flowing from Beckett's eyes as she glances at the baby snuggling against Castle's shoulder near his neck. She stroked Mark's face, still soft as he can be. The touch of her fingers made the baby smile. The baby that they had been watching and falling in love with for the past two weeks.

"Castle she's right." Beckett sniffs. "I don't want to give him up either," she swallows, leaning closer the baby. "I've fallen in love with him too," she whispers. "But it's the law and the law."

"Whose side are you on..." he whispers back. Knowing that her heart was breaking too. _This is what I wanted to avoid with her. We have come so far and now...nothing's going to be the same_. Reality hit Beckett for the first time since she found out she might have to give the baby back. She knew the day would come, both of them did but just not three days before Christmas.

"It's time Mr. Castle before I..." Gates stares at him.

"I know, arrest me for interfering." Beckett places her hand on his arm. This time he didn't move away. He needed her to be there. He takes a deep breath and swallows.

"Can I at least put him down one more time in his carrier?"

Gates hesitated in her answer. "Yes. You may." Gates say wagging a finger at him. "But don't try to run away or I will hunt you down and have you arrested and make you spend Christmas in jail!"

"Castle don't try..." Beckett whispers,

"I'm not, I just..."

"I know I can feel it." He places the baby down, wrapping the blanket neatly around him. The baby starts to cry out. "Shhh...Don't cry daddy will always love you."

"Castle," Beckett whispers. "You weren't..."

"Don't ruin my moment. It's already sad enough." he sniffs.

In the shadows of the bullpen just out of sight Detective Ryan and Esposito, a couple watches Beckett and Castle.

"Are you sure this is the only way?" the man says.

"Yes, this is the only way to keep him safe."

"But look at how they are together, all three of them. It's breaking their hearts."

"I know," the female lowers her head. "But...this is why it has to be done."  
The shadows fade into the mix of police officers who are gathering around seeing what's going on.

Castle kept his hand on the top of the carrier. "I know it's hard Mr. Castle, you being a father and all but it's..." _Gates you have no idea, you have never had a child ripped from you not even once. I have now had two._  
Beckett gazes over at Castle with tears in her eyes "I..." She sniffs.

"Don't say it." Castle bust out. "Just don't."

"You knew this day would come," Gates answers the look between them. Beckett glides her hand over his unscrewing his grip.

"It's going to okay. We are going to be okay." She smiles, trying to convince him but she knew she'd never replace the love that he had inquired for this child. The only thing she could do was try.

"They are going to love him too." Gates commented.

"I hope that to be true," says Castle under his breath, "Cause no one is going to love him more than me."

"One look and they will," Beckett winks, "I sure did in the few days that we had him."

Beckett, Castle, and Gates, standing the office door frame, all watch as an agent carries the carrier with Mark towards the elevator.

TBC...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This was (chapters 6/7) my nightmare, except in my nightmare the baby was well, a clean way of saying it would be "died" in both Castle's/Beckett's arms. (that's all I have to say on that-to gruesome) anyway, heart breaking for me to see, let alone write about. **

******I cried writing this, so heartbreaking. (even though I don't know what's like to lose someone (baby or other wise) that close to me-knowing they are still alive but don't know where-I feel the heartache)**

**This is the chapter everyone will not like-but there's a Castle twist coming soon! It is after all A Christmas story!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: ****Warning:** **Warning:** **Warning:** **Warning:** **Warning:** **Warning:** **Warning...**  


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lightning does strike twice  
by fibbermegee  
11/09/13  
Chapter 7:

"Yo bro, that's just not right." Esposito stats his opinion out loud as he watches the elevator doors close.

"But it's the law." Ryan adds.

"Then the law needs to be changed." Castle plops down in his chair besides Beckett's desk, rubbing the tears out of his eyes.

"How is he?" Beckett shakes her head. "It's too soon..." she sniffs, "For all of us. I don't know that he will recover." She slides her hand down her face.

"I don't know if I will." She said under her breath. Beckett goes to sit at her desk. She takes Castle's hands in hers, he doesn't look up at her. "Castle,"

"Kate, I..." He was about to admit that this might have been all his fault. Lanie walks up, seeing the sad looks, "Kate." she calls. Castle glances up then back down. He untangles his fingers from hers. "I'll be at home," He sniffs, passing Lanie without looking at her.

"Kate, did you two?"

"No we..." she swallows trying herself to stay calm.

"Where's the baby?" Lanie asks as she looks around, "I brought him a...pres..."

"He's gone." Ryan comments.

"What? What do you mean?" She faces Ryan and Esposito then returns her eyes back at her best friend.

"Feds took him." Beckett softly whispers almost breaking down in tears.

"More like ripped him," Esposito called, "From us." Beckett sniffs, "Okay, them." he corrects.

Beckett lets out an extended sigh. "Told us," she sniffs again, "That he's been adopted."

"You mean sold." Ryan commented walking closer up to her.

_No wonder why Castle abruptly left._

"Oh, sweetie. I'm sorry." Lanie sat in Castle's chair. No one ever gets to sit there. That was one of Beckett's rules but she didn't seem to care this time. "And to do it three days before Christmas." She held out both her hands hoping Beckett would look up at her.

"It was..." Beckett was once again in tears.

"Sweetie I know."

"It's just not fair, after all that we been through together. The late nights, the googly smiles, the warmth, the love, the caring, all that we shared just ripped away from our family." Beckett sniffs, trying to hold back her tears but it wasn't working."Our family, I thought we had a chance to be a real family." she continues on.

"You still have plenty of time for that." Lanie commented.

"Lanie, don't..." Beckett gets up. "I just... I just want to go and be with my fiancé."

"I'll drive you girl. You're in no shape..."

"Detective Beckett my office," Gates waves her towards the door.

"I see that's not going to happen any time soon." Beckett wipes her eyes with the edge of sleeve.

"Now." Gates voice wasn't quiet a scream but almost.

Lanie, Ryan and Esposito watch Beckett's expressions through the window. "Only time I've seen that was when..." Lanie was saying. Gates hands over the phone to Beckett,"That can't good."

Beckett hesitates, then places the phone by her ear. "Detective Beckett here," she listens for a few seconds. "Where is he?" another pause. "I'll be there in a second." She hangs up the phone shaking her head. She slams the door open. "What?" all three of her friends say at once.

"Nothing something that I have to deal with alone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Castle what were you thinking?" She asks, seeing him down in lock up with hand cuffs on and a guilty look on his face.

"I..."

"Mr. Castle here," the guard points, "Tried to follow parents."

"You what?" She gave him a death glare. She knew that he was upset but to do something that would get into thrown in jail now.

"I just wanted to see that he was okay like you said..."

"I didn't say follow them." She shook her head. _What am I going to do with him._ "I don't know if I can even get you out before..."

He lowers his head. "I know, I just...I was upset...I thought..."

"You didn't think," shakes her head. _sometimes I wonder about him._ "I'll see what I can do." She turns to face the officer at holding desk. "I can't promise anything." Even though Beckett didn't want to relive the story just yet about the baby, but she did hoping that the officer would have some compassion since it was after all the holidays.

"I feel for the two of you but I..."

"I understand, him though." She points to her partner who was standing by the gate of the holding cell straining to hear what they decided to do with him. "I don't know if he.." She swallows, more tears threatening her eyes.

"I'll go check, but right now it looks."

"Whatever you can do." She shook her head in Castle's direction as the man gets up to leave. After he left, she walks towards the holding cell. Castle lowers his eyes, looking at the floor. "It doesn't look all that good, Castle. You might have to stay till..."

"Kate, I'm sorry, I just." he glances up with what she called 'his scared little boy look'.

"I know how you feel but you can't react like you did."

"I know, I made a bad call. I was..." footsteps behind Beckett made the both of them stop their conversation.  
The look on officer Mike's face when he returned was not a good one. She sighs, "I tried," she mouths at Castle who once again lowers his head. _what have I done? What have a done to my family? My whole family is been torn apart..._

What was Beckett going to do now, not being able to spend Christmas with him or the baby. She blinks away the thought.

TBC...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

******This was (chapters 6/7) my nightmare, except in my nightmare the baby was well, a clean way of saying it would be "died" in both Castle's/Beckett's arms. (that's all I have to say on that-to gruesome) anyway, heart breaking for me to see, let alone write about. This is the chapter everyone will not like-but there's a Castle twist coming soon! It is after all A Christmas story!**

**I cried writing this, so heartbreaking. (even though I don't know what's like to lose someone (baby or otherwise) that close to me-knowing they are still alive but I couldn't see them for Christmas-I feel the heartache in my broken heart, the pain, hot the tears running down my face.)**

**anyway don't cry to long, this is not over till well the end of the story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: ****Warning:** **Warning:** **Warning:** **Warning:** **Warning:** **Warning...**  


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lightning does strike twice  
by fibbermegee  
11/09/13  
Chapter 8:

"In light of what happened at that church that day and what you guys did for the baby." Officer Mike jingles his keys. "I will drop the charges but...no more trying to find the baby. Okay." He passes Beckett.

"That baby did have a name," Castle lashes his anger out again.

"Castle, your comments aren't helping." Beckett reminds him.

"Sorry I.." He whispers as the officer undid the hand cuffs.

"Now remember our deal. Mr. Castle."

"I get it." He tries to smile, rubbing his wrist.

"He's all yours, Detective Beckett." the officer shakes his head and walks away. Beckett wanted to poke him for his behavior and any other time she would have, but not just after what they went through. Having another child ripped from his life.

"Let's go home." She takes him by the arm. When they were out of sight of everyone she held is hand. "Thank-you." he whispers.

"Rick, what am I going to do with you?"

"Just love me, the way that you do." She kisses him.

"You know that I do. Always. Now, get in the car," She steps away some. "Before I change my mind." She tries to joke with him to see him smile, a real smile. He didn't disappoint her. His face lit up. But as soon as he sat down in his car, his phone rang. He lifted out of his pocket and ignored the call, placing it back in his pocket.

"Who?" she asks him climbing into the driver's seat.

He looks away from her, "You know who."

"I know you hurting, but why don't you just talk to them. It might..." She could hear him softly sigh. A few seconds later Beckett's phone rang.

"Don't answer it." Castle begged her, knowing that it was Alexis trying to reach out to her because she couldn't get through to him.

"I have to," Beckett started, "It could be..." a pause, "Beckett here." a pause, "Alexis!" Beckett was in shock for Alexis had almost never called her. Castle makes a face and a mouths for Beckett just to hang up on her. Beckett shakes her head.

"Hi, are you looking for your father?"

"No," Castle mouths, trying to grab for the phone. Beckett gently slaps him.

"Stop it! Before I put handcuffs back on you." she yells, this time not playing with him. She was mad, she wasn't just going to hang up on Alexis, not when she was making an effort to reach out to them.

"No," Alexis answers Beckett through the phone, "He's not talking..."

"Okay, so what can I do for you?" Castle gave her a mean glare, which Beckett ignored, will the best that she could sitting so close to him.

"How is he I mean..." Beckett glances back over at him, Castle has turned his head towards the window.

"Okay,"

"Will you asks," a pause, "Or should I say convince him to come to Christmas eve dinner. The both of you, and..."

"Are you?" That question, got the attention of Castle. He faces Beckett quickly. "What? What?" Castle mouths, now nervous that something major has happened to his daughter. Beckett held up her hand.

"I'll...we'll try."

"Thanks..."

"Okay."

"Bye now."

"Bye, and tell Pi, hi from us." Beckett clicks her phone off.

"Why did you?" Castle stares at her.

"Because, Castle, she's reaching out to us and the holidays are time for healing. A time for hope. You taught me that." She starts the car and pulls out on to the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Castle stomps out of the building's elevator. "Well, I'm not going."

"Why, it's just dinner?" Beckett shrugs, "Do it for me," she pleas with him.

"Do you not remember what happened last time?" Beckett shook her head.

"No I wasn't there. What happened?" She asks.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"She's just trying..." Before Castle could enter his loft and avoid farther discussion, Martha grabs him up in a hug.

"Oh kiddo, I heard what happened today." a pause. "Is there,"

"No mother, there's nothing any of you can do right now." He steps away from her. "I just want to..." He walks towards the den area.

Martha tells him that Alexis, has called and invited all of them to dinner.

"Like I already told Kate I'm not going. You will just have to..."

"She finally reaching out to you again and you're..."

"I'm not going," he repeats then a slam of a door.

"He's just upset about..."

"I know, he gets this way." Martha embraces Kate. "How are you holding up?"

"Hanging in there. It's..." Beckett could feel tears streaming down her face. "hard. I...we..."

"Say no more. I just wish there was something that I can do for him, for you."

"I don't even know what that would be. I don't even know how to help him. He's in so much pain." Beckett blinks, "He was almost put in jail today. I thought I...would be spending Christmas alone." She glances up at Martha, "I mean..."

Martha smiles, understanding what Kate was saying.

"Just be there for him, dear. That's what he needs right now. His family. I just wish he could see that. That we are all right here with him."

Beckett knocks on the bedroom door. "Rick, can I." She didn't wait for an answer. She just walks in seeing him facing the window looking out to the street below.

"I'm not changing my mind, Kate. I can't..."

"Then let's talk about, why." She walks closer to him, and wraps her arms around him. "No," a pause "There's nothing to talk about. I just want to be left alone."

"That's not going to happen. I'm not leaving you."

"Even if I don't change my mind." He twists around in her arms to face her.

"Even if you don't." She kisses him, a long deep kiss, on the lips. "I'm hoping that you will but," she swallows, "We are in this together, always. So if you don't want to reach out to her then...I wont make you." _It would be shame if he didn't but I can feel his pain. Cause I'm feeling it too._ She held her eyes closed to keep from crying again. She presses her hands on his chest as if giving him her healing power. "I just hope that you have a change of heart."_ A change I know that you can make. We both need this healing. Our family needs this healing._ A tear slid past her eyelids. She brakes his embrace and heads for the bed.

**TBC...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I cried writing this too, I feel the heartache of both them. So sad...  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXx**

**Lightning does strike twice**  
**by fibbermegee**  
**11/09/13**  
**Chapter 9:**

Martha was going on and on about how Rick should go see Alexis. That she was his only child, which cut the wombs even deeper. But he knew that she was right. He really needed his daughter back in his life.

"Mother would you please stop!" he shouts at her, not really meaning to. He just didn't want to hear it any more. He had made up his mind and that was that.

"What's going on in here?" Kate asks as she enters the kitchen still half asleep.

"Mother was just meddling." He glares over at Martha with a annoyed look. "just like she always does," he said under his breath.

She threw her hands in the air. "Fine be that way." She turns away from her son, "I tried," she whispers at Kate as she walks past.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Castle shot back getting more upset. He felt like the two of them where gaining up on him.

"Christmas wont be the same." Martha makes another comment. Beckett was staying out of this one. She wasn't going to pick sides.

"I'm not going cause..." He faces both of them, with a plate full of food. "I'm inviting them over here."

"What?" Martha and Beckett say at the same time. Shocked at him.

"I've been thinking..." he rolls his eyes, "Well," _I had an epiphany last night in my dream,_ he wanted to tell them.  
Castle held up his finger at the two of them. "And you were right," he smiles, "Both of you." he continues, "The holidays are for healing."

"Oh, Castle," Beckett goes over to him and kisses him. Then whispers, "is it cause of last night?" He knew that Beckett knew he talks in his sleep.

"Some," he mouths as he picks up his phone.

Seeing this his mother shouts, "That's my boy!"

"Mother!"

"What?"

He dials Alexis' number and waits for her to answer. But instead he gets her voice mail, his shoulders drop, and turns away from the two women, so they don't see how hurt he was that she too was not taking his calls.

"It's dad I just, uh um wanted to invite you." a long pause "And Pi," he made a tongue sticking out face, that Beckett could see blurry in reflection of the refrigerator. She tried not to laugh at him. She could tell from the tone of his voice that he was having a hard time inviting PI over. But at least he was trying to accept him in their lives. And for that she was grateful. She didn't know all that was said the first time they tried to have a dinner together after Alexis made the move out of the loft, and got an apartment with Pi. She knew in time, though when he was ready he talk about what happened that night. "To dinner so uh, um show up if you want too. We would love to have you here. Well, that's all. Love ya, bye." He places the phone back down. Than faces the two of them again.

"Now, see kiddo that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Let's just see if she shows up." he calls back to his mother, picking up some food off the plate with his fingers.

"Castle," Beckett adds. She knew that he was still hurting but she was getting tired of having to get on to him all the time.

"I'm just..." he let's out a deep breath, lowering his eyes. "I have a lot of work to do."

"Would you like some help?" She wanted him to know that she still had his back.

"I don't mind if I do." He smiles at Beckett as she joins him on the other side of the kitchen near the stove. All Martha could hear was the clattering at dishes and utensils.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

**The next day...**

The Castle's guests are arriving at the loft, food is simmering on the stove and soft Christmas music playing in the background.

"Wow, Castle you do go all out!" Ryan comments as he and his wife Jenny walk in. "It's like winter wonderland." he jokes. "And the table, it's set for a king," he places his jacket on one of the chairs at the table.

"It's beautiful." Jenny hugs Castle. "Thanks for inviting us."

"The more the merrier." His voice was cheerful today. Even though Beckett thought that he was just putting on a show for their friends.

"Have a seat we are still waiting on," _hopefully_ he thought to himself. "two more guest to show up." Castle glances over at the table where he put out a place for Alexis and yes, Pi to join them. But it was getting late and they still haven't shown up. He didn't think that they were. Beckett, who was watching them from the kitchen, knew without him saying anything that he was crying on the inside that he daughter was going to once again blow him off. The phone, on the counter behind her rings.

She had been so used to living with him that she grabs it up. "Beckett," she still hasn't gotten out-of-the-way habit that she answers the phone. "That's fine. We're just mingling right now, waiting for the rest of the food to finish. Come when you can."

"I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry, for what I said." Alexis says through the phone.

"I don't understand. Sorry for what?" Beckett was confused, what did she have to do with any of it?

"For what I said about you and my dad," a slight pause, with a sigh, "I'll tell you about all that later. I have to get our surprise ready."

"Okay," Beckett answers nodding. "We will see you soon then."

"But don't tell dad, I want it to be our surprise."

"Okay." Beckett hangs up the phone just in time as Castle walks up to her.

"I don't know about this...Kate..."

"Give it time." she takes his hands in hers.

"Time is running out." just as he said that the bell on the stove went off, telling them that the rest of the food was done. "what did I tell ya." he chuckles.

Beckett laughs. "That's being a good cook." she draws him into kiss him.

"ut um..." came from the table area.

"Oh right." Castle grabs his oven-mit and opens the stove. "We do have guest." he whispers to Beckett.

"Later then." she snakes her arm around him letting is slide off as she leaves the kitchen.

"Dinner is now served." He places the last of his dishes down.

"Thanks for coming all and enjoy." As Castle is passing food around he keeps his eyes on the place setting for Alexis. Beckett places her hand on his lap, smiling at him.

"They will come Castle," she whispers."Don't worry."

"Maybe I should call her again." Beckett shakes her head.

"No, you don't need to do that." He gave her a question mark face.

"I...Kate what do you know?" the door bell rings,

"It's called intuition."

"Funny." He chuckles, "You already knew." She nods.

"I'll let you do the honors." she rolls her hands to face the door.

"Open sesame," He calls laughing as he went to the door to let them in. Nothing was going to spoil this Christmas eve for him. His daughter was back in his life.

"Wel..." Castle stops, staring in shock at what Pi was carrying. He put his head in his hands, turning around and just taking off towards his room. Crying. Than a door slams shut.

Pi scratches his head. "What did I do?" Pi shrugs his shoulder not understanding why Castle had such a reaction after he did invite them to come.

"What's got Castle so upset?" Lanie asks.

"I don't know." Javi answers her.

"Why would he just?" Ryan comments next.

"Is he okay," Jenny adds as she scraps her chair back from the table.

Beckett pats her hands in the air to make sure that everyone stays in their seats. Shaking her head, goes after him.

Martha looks at Pi, and the object that he was holding. "Oh no not that." she swallows. "How could he?"

TBC...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope that everyone is enjoy my story, now for the last chapter...


	10. Chapter 10-last chapter

**Warning: Castle twist! Hope you enjoy the ending. Now you can judge me.  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX**

**Lightning does strike twice**  
**by fibbermegee**  
**11/09/13**  
**Chapter 10:**

Alexis stands in the door frame. "Sorry, I..." everyone looks up at her. She walks in with her unexpected guest. A little baby boy up against her neck. "Sorry he was kinda fussy in the ele-vator."

Jenny smiles. "Is that?" gets up to greet the baby.

"Yes, this was our surprise."

"And what a surprise it is." Ryan stated then looks at the doorway where Castle ran to.

"How?" Esposito asks coming closer, not even letting her come all the way into the loft before reaching out to the baby.

"I..." she looks around, "Gram, where's dad? I..." Alexis swallows. "I wanted to..."

Martha just stood there silently, trying to take in all of this. _A baby, the same..._

"Is that? Little Mark?" Lanie asks after the baby starts to wiggle his fingers cooing some.

"Yes our new son," Alexis was commenting as she held out her hand as well.

"What?" everyone said in unison.

"I..." Pi places his arm around Alexis. "We adopted him. Like just the other day."

"Uh... um...we..." Alexis starts but was cut off by Pi

"We wanted it to be a surprise for..." Pi continues then glances at Alexis. "Where's Mr C and misses C to be?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Castle," Beckett knocks softly on his, their bedroom door.

"Leave me alone and this time, I mean it."

"Why did you?"

"I can't handle this, it's too..." she could hear him talking between his sniffling "Painful."

"I don't understand...I thought you were happy, wanting them to come over. What changed?"  
silence, "Castle, come on open up." She tries the door knob._ Locked? I didn't know it locked but why would he lock me out?_

It was the first time that he locked her out of his room. "Let's talk. I know that you're upset about the two of them and what Alexis said to you about me but...really to go this far. She apologized to me. We are all good."

"You didn't see..." he sniffs.

"See what?"

"See what Pi had with him," she could heard him breaking down again.

"No what...I...was watching you and then..." she sighs, _only if I was paying more attention, I could have stopped this. You're not to blame._

"Just go...tell them I'm not coming back out. Tell everyone just to leave. This day is ruined. Another disaster. "

"Castle, Rick it doesn't have to be. Let me in. We can..."

"No we can't!" he yells. "Not now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Alexis was telling the guest how she read the papers as they came in and did research, finding out that anyone involved in the case couldn't adopt the child.

"So that's why you..." Lanie commented._ now I see that the girl Castle raised was one of the best._

"I saw how Beckett...Kate and my father were happy again. I wanted to..." Alexis answers her.

"So you did this for your father." Martha, was surprised. She had tears in her eyes. She knew that her granddaughter was special but to do this for her father. To give him the one thing that he always wanted.

"Yeah, I saw that love that he shared with the baby, thanks to the pictures you sent me." she winks over at her grandmother, "and... I uh...wanted to share in that love. Again."

"We didn't want to lose him." Pi added. "I came up with the idea after I asks Alexis to considered our relationship."

"You didn't." Martha looks between him and then to her, waiting for her to answer hoping that she didn't say yes without talking to her father.

Knowing what her grandmother was thinking, Alexis shook her head.  
"No it's more of a friendship ring." "Although..." she whispers to Pi. He smiled at her. Reading her thoughts.

"Oh thank heavens your father would have..." Martha gets up to change seats so she could touch the baby. She points to Mark. "You are going to be so spoiled little one." She whispers at the baby, who seems to be giggling back, winning the hearts of the people around him.

"I want Dad to see that Pi means something to me and..."

Everyone glances up to see a defeated Beckett coming back into the den area, shaking her head. "He's not coming out right now, he's to upset."  
She looks at all the faces. She got that feeling that something was wrong, that she walked into something. "What's going on?"

"We have another guest at the table." Martha wipes the tears out of her eyes.

"Another guest, I don't." Then the baby coos, holding it's tiny hands out to Beckett.

"You know baby Mark, well, Angel Mark that is." Alexis calls picking up the baby out of her lap, so Beckett could see him.

"What?" She shook her head, "That was your surprise. Baby..."

"Yeah misses C to be, it's our son, you new grandson, we..." Pi starts to talk.

"I..." she swallows. "I don't know what to say...I.." Tears slipped from her eyes."I can't believe this. You..."

"None of us can my dear." Martha responds, patting Kate on the back. Glancing at the baby then to Kate.

"Would you like to..." Alexis held the baby out towards her, his arms flapping. "hold him,"

Beckett could only nod. It doesn't take long for Mark to cuddle in her arms and close his eyes. "I..." Then she sees the carrier on the floor, the same one that Castle didn't want to let go of, just two days ago. _that's what..._ She thought to herself. _The carrier, that's what he saw. That's what he meant was too painful he didn't get the whole story._

Beckett strokes the baby's face. He glances up at her with those eyes that she remembers seeing for the past two weeks. The ones that she was falling in love with. "I..." She sniffs, feeling that lightning strike her again.

"He's here to stay," Alexis adds, "With his real family, our family." Beckett couldn't believe that this was true, that Alexis was the one that had adopted the baby so that he could stay with them.

Beckett kisses the baby on the head. "Always," she whispers. "Alexis I don't know what to say...I..."

"Say that you will love him." she winks. "which I know that you already do." she showed Beckett the pictures that her grandmother sent her and the one that Pi took of her father swinging in the park talking on the phone.

"Martha, you." Beckett glances in her direction.

"I don't know what you are talking about." she denies, winking at Alexis.

"Both of you did this for us."

"That's what family does. We stick together." Alexis smiles at her grandmother, "A love bond that you can't break,"

"Oh Alexis," Martha held out her hands to take the baby from Kate, knowing what Kate wanted to do. Kate  
grabs Alexis in a hug. "Thank-you," she sniffs. "It's the best Christmas gift ever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"Castle... Rick there's someone you need to meet," a pause. "your..., which I'm way, way to young," Alexis chuckles behind her. "Both of us are." Beckett continues on.

"Kate," a sniff then a blow of a nose. "I told you."

"Let me, try." Alexis mouths, Beckett steps aside and lets Alexis by taking the baby. "Dad?"

"He's locked the door," Beckett comments.

"No problem," Alexis picks the lock, which her father showed her how to do. "Dad?"

"I should have known you know how..." Beckett smiles, as Alexis pushes the door open some.

"Alexis, you shouldn't be do that around Mark, he'd be doing that too all the time." Martha calls from behind Beckett. Alexis turns around. "Okay, I'll be in here." Martha turns to leave.

"Dad?" Castle still doesn't answer her. She slowly opens the door farther. Her dad was sitting on the bed with his hands covering his face.

"Dad?" Alexis calls out one more time, a little louder, hoping that he would acknowledge that she was even there. "I..." she coughs. "I'm sorry...about everything. I just..." when he didn't look up, she takes his hands in hers. "I want you to meet...someone your..." Alexis folds his arms. Beckett places the baby in his waiting arms. Then sits down on the edge of the bed beside him. "Your new grandson."

_grandson what? Did I just hear her say...no way..._

His daughter sat on the other side of him. "Me and Pi." Alexis could still feel the tension of her father but continues anyway. "We, adopted Angel Mark a couple of days ago."

_A couple of days ago...what?_ Castle shakes the thought. _there's no way...she wouldn't..._ "That was our surprise to you, but you ran off before..." The baby pulls on his shirt, making him open his eyes. A tear slides down Castle's face a pond seeing Mark little face again.

"Angel meet you grandfather, one of the best dads ever."

"I...uh...um..." he sniffs still trying to get over the shock.

"Smile, Mr C." Castle looks up just as Pi snaps a picture.

"Pi," Alexis yells.

"Sorry Lex... had too, another family moment! Now let's eat."

Castle didn't care that's his food was getting cold, that his guest were waiting on him or even what Pi did, anymore. He had the most important thing back with him...his family.

the end...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

**Hope that you enjoyed it. Thanks to all my reading fans...Till next time...hug your family (or friends)! Winks.  
And if I don't get any more posted before the holidays. Have good ones.  
Your pal,**

**fibbermegee**

**ps have more stories in the works, just thought I post this one quickly.**

**P.S.S.**

**I see that some of the readers here didn't like the ending to my story! um...look this was written from a nightmare and um my past (that's a long story there-) That's how I saw it I know it was heart breaking. Anyway Alexis did want to keep in the family so I will write another ending (continue) to this story over (hopefully) the Christmas break-winks. (let me finish up a few more stories). **


End file.
